Mi Aniversario Fanfiction
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Hola a todos, amigos. Bienvenidos a mi fanfic de aniversario en fanfiction. Cinco años que llevo escribiendo fanfics en fanfiction y os invito a todos a uniros a la fiesta.


El lobo plateado Silverwolf850 aparece en medio de un gran foco de luz que lo iluminaba. Hablando a cámara, se dispuso a hablar.

Silverwolf850: ¡Hola a todos, queridos seguidores! ¡Sed bienvenidos a mi fanfic especial de aniversario!

Saludaba el lobo plateado al público.

Silverwolf850: Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, porque precisamente hoy día 15 de noviembre de 2018, se cumplen ya cinco años desde que publiqué mi primer fanfic en fanfiction.

Seguía hablando el lobo mientras en un lado de él, se iluminaba otro foco donde en ella aparecía la portada del primer fanfic que el lobo publicó, el de Camino a la Venganza.

Silverwolf850: Publicado el 15 de noviembre del 2013. Un día antes de mi fecha de cumpleaños. Vaya casualidad ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja. Por eso he decidido hacer este fanfic especial para celebrarlo con todos mis amigos y conocidos que me habéis seguido y apoyado hasta ahora, a la vez que yo tuve el honor de leer los fanfics de los demás.

Hablaba el lobo plateado, enormemente emocionado por hacer un capítulo tan especial y significativo para él. Luego apareciendo el lobo con un frac negro y gafas de sol, le dijo al público.

Silverwolf850: Pero ya está bien de hablar. Es hora de celebrarlo ¡Todo el mundo a divertirse por todo lo alto ya!

 **Insertar música de discoteca.**

Finalmente la oscuridad del lugar se deshizo, para rebelar que el lobo plateado estaba en nada menos que en una gran plaza de Canterlot rodeado de cientos de ponis, entre ellos los personajes que había creado a lo largo de los años en que lleva haciendo fanfics. Incluyendo a Mike y a su Patrulla Harmony, como Holy Blade y distintos personajes más. Incluso las distintas versiones de Mike Bluer tanto los buenos como el de Camino a la Venganza e incluso al Escuadrón Mortal.

Una bola de discoteca estaba flotando en el aire, surgiendo de ella infinidad de luces de distintos colores.

Incluso estaban todos los OCs de sus amigos lectores y escritores. Eyedragon bailando. Gunsmith disfrutando de estar con sus amigos y en presencia de sus chicas. Istar y Estrella bailando juntas como las estupendas hermanas que son. Comet Galaxy y su hermana Stellar Galaxy probando suerte con en un puesto de juegos que consiste en tirar unos botes con la pelota. Rebeca Rouser y su familia pasando genial mientras Jack Evans bailaba de forma frenética en la pista de baile. Y cientos de personajes y escritores más disfrutando de la fiesta.

Camaleón disfrazado de disc jockey con gafas de cristal morado y chaqueta morada, tocando la música a todo volumen por los altavoces. La patrulla pasándolo genial. Holy Blade pasando un buen rato con Pleasure Wish e Infinity Wish. Moon Light, la hija de Darkwing y Onyx bailaba con el Mike joven en su versión pony demoniaco. Star White y Night Ray bailando con Splendora y Heart Fire.

Medic bailaba en la pista donde creo cinco clones de ella misma y entre ella y sus clones, bailaban al mismo ritmo y movimientos.

Las mane estaban por supuesto presentes. Las princesas de Equestria como los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal. Y claro está, Discord también presente que estaba tocando un espanta suegras y Pinkie Pie con su cañón de fiesta soltaba confeti por todos lados (después de equivocarse y disparar antes pastel que introdujo en el interior del cañón por error).

Por supuesto estaba el invitado de honor de dicha fiesta de aniversario (Yo, por supuesto ¿Quién otro iba a ser sino? Je, je, je.).

El lobo plateado iba caminando entre la gente mientras éstos le felicitaban al gran lobo plateado por su aniversario como escritor. Así hasta que entre los invitados aparecieron Maya y Shaona donde entre las dos cogieron al lobo cada una de un brazo.

Maya: Muchas felicidades, lobito.

Shaona: Si. Cinco años como escritor. Muy pocos llegan tan lejos en sus fanfics.

Le decían ambas gatas con una sonrisa, cada una dando un beso en la mejilla del lobo.

Red: ¡Ey! ¡Dejad un poco para los demás!

Decía apareciendo Red Fire abrazando al lobo plateado y diciéndole.

Red: Muchas felicidades por tu gran día, creador. Por crearnos a todos nosotros y continuar con esto pese a que te enfrentaste a muchos obstáculos como gente que no creía en ti, gente que insultaba y criticaba duramente tus fanfics diciendo que eran basura, insinuando que eras un escritor pésimo y que cuando te defendías de ellos diciendo que lo hacías por diversión y ellos respondieron que eso era una excusa para esconder tu baja autoestima cuando no era cierto, pero pese a todo nunca te has rendido. Eso dice mucho de ti, querido creador.

Decía sonriente la alicornio de fuego, dando un beso en la frente del lobo plateado, mientras el lobo un poco cortado por recibir tantos besos, respondió con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Silverwolf850: Je, je, je...Gracias, Red Fire.

Un pony caminaba por la plaza donde se celebraba la fiesta, donde ahí se puso a decir.

Pony: ¡Atención todos! ¡Aquí tenemos al fabuloso creador! ¡La luz que ilumina todos los días de nuestra vida! ¡El gran Silverwolf850 que sin duda es grande y único como...!

No pudo terminar de hablar el pony, porque Vulcan con su Martillo Atronador a modo de bate, mandó a volar a dicho pony.

Pony: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Bestiaaaa...!

Gritaba el pony mientras iba volando hasta perderse el cielo. Vulcan dejando caer el martillo, comentó molesto.

Vulcan: Si algo me fastidia, son los pelotilleros.

Mistic: Sí. A mí también me molesta bastante esa clase de gente.

Le daba la razón Mistic a Vulcan por una vez. En ese momento apareció Silverwolf850 que iba caminando. En ese momento, Vulcan nada más verlo se acercó a él y haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, le elogiaba al lobo.

Vulcan: ¡Ah, el gran escritor Silverwolf850! ¡El más grande y fabuloso escritor que existe en fanfiction! ¡Gran mente creadora de fanfic, cuya luz ilumina nuestras vidas! ¡El único e incomparable Silverwolf850 que...!

No pudo continuar hablando porque Mistic molesta por ver a Vulcan hacer exactamente lo que había hecho el pony pelota de antes, se disfrazo de jugadora de Football y le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero a Vulcan, que le mandó contra una pared y dejarlo medio enterrando al robot en ella.

Vulcan: ¡Ahh...! ¡Bestia! ¡Te acordarás de ésta, Mistic! ¡Eso dalo por seguro!

La decía Vulcan mientras pataleaba sus patas traseras tratando de salir de la pared, mientras Mistic sin hacerle demasiado caso, se limpiaba con un plumero la bota con que había pateado al robot. Todo eso bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del lobo plateado que no parecía entender nada.

Mike por supuesto, estaba éste bailando con su esposa en la pista de baile, donde ambos se divertían un montón. Sus hijos estaban con Night Ray, Moon Light y Splendora donde se les unió también el joven caballero de la realeza Rockaid Hunters. La amiga de Mikki, Bloom, había creado con su magia un campo de nieve sobre un parque, simulando que era invierno por allí.

Star White: ¡Allá te va!

Alzaba la voz el alifénix, lanzando una bola de nieve contra Night Ray, donde el unicornio la esquivó y luego lanzó éste su propia bola de nieve.

Night Ray: ¡No me darás tan fácilmente!

Rockaid: ¡Allá te va la mía!

Rockaid lanzaba una bola de nieve contra Heart Fire donde la potra con un elegante movimiento de baile, lo esquivó.

Heart Fire: Buen intento, Rockaid. Ahora verás como lanzo yo.

Respondía con una sonrisa la potra, cogiendo con su magia una bola de nieve y la lanzó con un giro de baile en dirección a Rockaid. El potro tuvo que hacerse rápidamente a un lado para esquivarla, que por poco no la llego a dar.

Rockaid: ¡Carai! Esta chica tira a dar.

La bola de nieve seguía su camino en dirección donde estaba Sherrys junto con su pareja Sapphire y su hija Felia, pasando juntos un momento en familia, hasta que la bola le dio de lleno en el gato, haciendo que éste molesto bufara y alzara la voz.

Sherrys: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién ha sido? ¡Se va a enterar!

Gritaba molesto el gato, adoptando éste afinidad de hielo y lanzándose al campo nevado para ajustar cuentas con los potros. Ahí Felia toda contenta y adoptando afinidad hielo, gritó.

Felia: ¡Siii...! ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve en familia!

Decía la gata, yendo también al campo nevado donde se unió a la guerra de bolas de nieves donde los potros riéndose, trataban de huir de un furioso Sherrys que con su mente, les lanzaba bolas de nieve mientras su hija se unía a ella. Sapphire viendo la escena, no podía evitar comentar.

Sapphire: Ja, ja, ja. Hay que ver. Nada como pasar un momento en familia para divertirse un poco.

Comentaba sonriente la gata, hasta que una bola de nieve lanzada por su hija Felia se desvió del blanco y la diera a su cara. Todos se detuvieron temiéndose la reacción de la gata mayor, hasta que ésta finalmente dijo.

Sapphire: ¡Esto es la guerra!

Alzó la voz la gata, adoptando ésta también afinidad hielo y yendo al campo de nieve para lanzar bolas de nieve a todo el mundo, haciendo que todos tuvieran que salir huyendo a la vez que se reían de la gata furiosa aunque en realidad la felina en el fondo se divertía y solo fingía estar enfadada. En el juego se les unieron Lusamine que venía junto con su hermana Light Nova que fueron traídos por su madre Aether Light y los jóvenes dragones Shining Galaxy y Prisma.

Por los cielos iban volando un grupo de fénix.

Shiro: ¡Seguro que llego a rodear el imperio antes que tú!

La decía retadora la princesa fénix a la otra fénix que era nada menos que Roux.

Rous: ¡Ya te gustaría a ti!

Pyro: Si. Porque yo seré el primero.

Terrax: Para nada. Yo lo haré antes.

Ventus: Ni mucho menos. Yo seré el primero.

Decían los jóvenes fénix que volaban a toda velocidad, mientras eran seguidos por los fénix, Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia para evitar que se hicieran daño alguno.

Holy: Se nota que se divierten.

Dark Cloud: Así son los pequeños niños. Son tan enérgicos y traviesos.

Anivia: Si. Solo que tú todavía no has abandonado tu etapa de niño, Dark Cloud.

Bromeaba la fénix de hielo, haciendo que el fénix oscuro la mirase feo.

Dark Cloud: ¡Oye!

Night Terror: Mejor seguirlos, para evitar que se metan en líos.

Decía el fénix oscuro a estos, donde los otros fénix mayores asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir a los fénix jóvenes que tenían su loca carrera.

Mientras tanto, Silverwolf850 iba caminando por varios puestos de juegos.

Ahí vio a lo lejos como la pequeña dragona Pearl que había venido a la fiesta acompañada del unicornio Magic Sword (Lobezno Pablo), trataba de ganar el premio en un juego de fuerza. Consistía en golpear con un martillo para hacer sonar la campana por todo lo alto.

Cerca de ellos estaban los dragones Golden Heart y su hermana Red Heart y la dragona Golden Night. Los dragones Night y Light, el dragón enano Gin junto con Mizuki, los lobos Sun y Moon al igual que el pequeño león Silver Lion. Estos charlaban tranquilamente hasta que Golden Night vio como la pequeña Pearl pese a todos sus intentos, no lograba hacer sonar la campana.

La pequeña dragona estaba bastante desanimada por no conseguir el premio, pero aun así lo volvió a intentar. Alzó el mazo por todo lo alto, dispuesta a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí Golden Night sin que la viera nadie, lanzó un fuerte, pero discreto soplo de aire, dando impulso al mazo permitiendo a Pearl golpear y esta vez lograr hacer sonar la campana.

Pearl: ¡Lo conseguí! ¿Lo has visto, Magic? ¡He ganado el premio!

Celebraba la pequeña dragona dando pequeños saltitos, mientras Magic sonreía a la vez que pudo ver como le daban a la pequeña dragona un gran oso de peluche. Golden Night al ver la escena, sonrió.

Silverwolf850 seguía caminando hasta que se encontró con varios amigos y escritores.

Luna Nueva: Hola, Silver. Feliz aniversario como escritor, amigo.

Silverwolf850: Gracias, amigo.

Sebastían Torres: Amigo. Sin duda esta fiesta está por todo lo alto.

Le comentaba el pegaso violeta (OC de Sebastían Torres en Facebook). El lobo asintiendo, le respondió.

Silverwolf850: Ya lo creo, je, je, je. Quería asegurarme de que esta fiesta fuese inolvidable para todos.

Comet: Y se nota. Al menos a mi hermana y a mí nos va a costar olvidar esta fiesta de aniversario.

Stellar: Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. Que barbaridad. Cinco años en fanfiction. Como pasa el tiempo.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Y pensar que hace cinco años ni estaba seguro de que si esto de los fanfics me iba a salir bien o no. Y todo empezando en una página en blanco de Word donde quería escribir el prólogo. Y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, ya estaba empezando a escribir los capítulos.

Eyedragon: Se nota que le pusiste ganas a la cosa.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Lástima que para entonces mi ortografía fuera un poco pez, madre mía. Estoy ahora mismo revisando mis viejos fanfic para corregirlos y remasterizarlos. Cuando los leo de nuevo, me cuesta creer la cantidad de errores de escritura que he hecho. La paliza que me tendré que dar para corregirlos todos.

Comentaba el lobo con pena al saber que iba a tener un largo camino por delante para conseguir corregir todos sus fanfics. Sus amigos se rieron levemente divertidos. Así hasta que Stellar vio a lo lejos un puesto que vendía chocolate.

Stellar: ¡Chocolateeee..!

Gritaba como una loca la pegaso, donde de inmediato salio al galope con sus ojos convertidas en chocolatinas. Iba galopando tan deprisa, que chocaba con todo el mundo mandando a más de uno a salir volando.

Comet: Mejor voy a seguir a mi hermana, antes de que mande a media ciudad al hospital y le de un susto a nuestra economía, hasta luego.

Se despedía el pegaso que salió a la persecución de su hermana loca por los chocolates.

 **Parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi**

En otra parte, específicamente en la mesa de postres, bajo la apariencia de un pony terrestre verde con traje de detective gris, portando un sombrero, un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y una sombrilla negra, el detective Shunk Kisaragi, estaba en compañía de 3 ponys, sus nombres eran Misty Spellhound (unicornio blanca con crin castaña amarrada en una coleta, tiene un ojo verde y otro azul, su CM son una esfera roja, blanca y azul formando un triangulo), Wild Shock (terrestre morado con crin negra, CM con forma de balanza pesando una espada y una bolsa de dinero, usaba un traje negro) y Swift Striker (batpony marron con crin blanca, su CM era una luna con un par de alas)

S.K.: (Comiendo un Muffin) Nada como una fiesta para socializar y expandir la mente, ¿verdad?

Misty: ¡Así es!

Striker: No entiendo el motivo de nuestra presencia aquí, ¿Es una misión o algo?

Wild: Ya cálmate por un rato "sr. seriedad", solo disfruta el descanso. Distráete con algo.

Striker: ¿Sugerencia?

Wild: Que tal en saber como nuestro amigo aqui presente come sin quitarse ese pañuelo de la cara... ya lleva 5 muffins y ni me he dado cuenta de cuando lo hace...

S.K.: (Sonriendo) Y nunca lo veras... pero Wild tiene razón, relájate un poco...

Striker: (Rotando los ojos y sirviéndose un tarro de cidra) Ok, ok, solo disfrutare el momento... por cierto, ¿Y dónde están esos otros 2?

En eso, un pony flaco de pelaje gris se acerca al pequeño grupo, usaba un sobretodo cafe y una gorra de visera que cubría parte de su crin negra. El nombre del pony era Hurry Break, y no venia solo, venia con un changeling robotico de nombre Camaleón, miembro de la Patrulla Harmony.

Striker: No le robaste a nadie ¿Verdad?

Hurry: No es robar si ellos lo pierden de vista... y no, no encontré nada, pero miren a quien si me encontré.

Camaleón: Saludos a ustedes. caballeros y a usted señorita!

Misty: Gracias! y usted es...

S.K.: Se llama Camaleón, forma parte de la Patrulla Harmony, un grupo bien organizado de bienechores al servicio de la paz y justicia, su creador fue Mike Bluer.

Camaleón: Ese soy yo,Camaleón (Hace una pose), un guerrero sin igual, y un maestro del disfraz.

Striker: Del disfraz ¿Y de qué te disfrazas exactamente?

Camaleón vistiendo un traje con forma de signo de interrogación.

Camaleón: Es una buena pregunta, y si tuviese que responder, diría que casi de todo, por no decir todo.

Wild: (Sorprendido) ¿Alguien noto cuando se puso ese traje?

Misty: (Impresionada) No, nunca lo note ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Camaleón, quien tenia ahora un disfraz de mago, se quito su chistera (sombrero de mago), saco un conejo de el y lo volvió a meter.

Camaleón: Lo siento, pero como dicen los magos, no revelamos nuestros secretos.

Shunk, quien ahora vestía un traje como el Camaleón, se acerca a el.

S.K.: Tiene toda la razón...

Camaleón: Oh! otro que se especializa en el uso de disfraces... ¿Quieres una competencia de cambios rápidos?

Pero la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando una pony verde menta y con crin larga plateada se acerco al grupo. Poseía rasgos asiticos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que la esclerotica de sus ojos era de gris algo opaco, junto con unos inquietantes ojos azules. Vestía una chaqueta azul y llevaba en su cabeza un "Nón Lá" (sombrero conico tradicional chino). Su CM era un estante rodeado de chispas y monedas. Su nombre era Jade Trade. Les hablo a los presentes con una voz suave.

Jade: Una interesante fiesta, aquí hay ponis de diferentes lugares, quizas me pasee por alguno para aumentar la clientela y mi margen de ganancias.

Misty: (Alegre) Nada de negocios hoy amiga, solo festejo, por un día que no vendas tus artículos no pasara nada.

Jade: Que no venda hoy, no significa que no busque potenciales clientes para mañana...

En eso, Shunk saca un mazo de cartas, empieza a barajarlas y saca 3 y las mira, guarda las 2 primeras, y luego mira al changeling.

S.K.: Creo que tendremos que olvidar nuestra competencia Camaleón, tenemos una pequeña misión. (Camaleón le mira sin entender) Al parecer, alguien quiere venir a fastidiar esta fiesta, y no podemos permitirlo.

Camaleón, portando un traje de equipo SWAT, y mostrando un Walkie Talkie, le pregunta al detective.

Camaleón: ¿Pido refuerzos?

Hurry Break mira la carta que portaba Shunk y mostró una franca sonrisa

Hurry: Contra ese, solo se necesitarían 2, es más, si quieren yo me encargo de él... por un precio.

S.K: No sera necesario, y ya tengo la idea de que hacer con él...

Camaleón: Y... ¿A quién buscamos?

Con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa, le muestra al changeling la carta que no había guardado, en ella había un zorrillo acompañado de una gota color azul

S.K.: ¿A quién crees?

Unos minutos más tarde, en las afueras del lugar de fiesta, Blueblood había conseguido de alguna forma, infiltrarse a los terrenos del lugar.

Blueblood: (Indignado) ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme fuera de este evento? Eso es algo impensable. Pero ya veran, les demostrare que han cometido un error...

El nefasto príncipe observaba los alrededores para tratar de encontrar un alguna entrada que lo llevara al recinto, pero no lograba ver ninguno, hasta que diviso una ventana en un punto muy alto

Blueblood: (Molesto) Pero que lugar es este, no veo ninguna puerta, ni siquiera un misero agujero por donde entrar, y no tengo como llegar hasta alli. Hump, la verdad no se que hacer.

¿?: ¿no sabes qué hacer con tu vida?

La voz afable asusto al sobrino de Celestia, al mirar detrás de él ve a un pony amarillo, portando unos lentes, corbata, su crin esta recta, y portaba un portafolios, y su CM también era un maletín

¿?: (Con voz preocupada y con interés) ¿Qué sucede, amigo? ¿Estás perdido? (Abre el maletín y le entrega una brújula y un mapa) ¿Te sientes solo? (Le pone distintivos de amor y paz) ¿Estás enfermo? (Le pone un termómetro y una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza) ¿No tienes suerte? (Le da una herradura y un trébol de cuatro hojas) ¿Te falta sal? (Saca un enorme salero y le hecha un poco)

Blueblood: No es eso... vera...

¿?: (De forma decidida) Lo que necesitas es un empujoncito

La peste real lo escucho y miro nuevamente la ventana.

Blueblood: tal vez, pero yo...

¿?: (Sacando un silbato de su maletín) No te preocupes, amigo, nosotros te daremos un empujoncito

El pony hizo sonar el silbato. De repente, un enorme semental (Del tamaño de Rockhoof) y portando un traje de futbol americano, hizo acto de presencia y en un rapido movimiento, se dio la vuelta y le dio con sus fuertes casco traseros una doble patada al trasero de Pesteblood, mandándolo a volar mientras gritaba al estilo de Goofie

Blueblood: ¡YAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOEEEEEEE!

Lo siguiente que Blueblood supo es que se estrellaba contra su casa, la cual, por el impacto se derrumbo, pero de esto no tendría conocimiento, sino hasta el día siguiente que despertara. Mientras, de regreso al punto de lanzamiento, se encontraban Shunk Kisaragi y Camaleón, sin sus disfraces.

S.K.: Si que voló ¿Verdad?

Camaleón: ¡Así es!

Ambos chocaron sus cascos.

S.K.: Chicos ¿Grabaron todo?

Detrás de unos arbustos, salieron Misty, Wild, Striker, Jade y Hurry, cada uno con una cámara.

Wild: (Sonriendo) Cada detalle.

Misty: (Muy alegre) Y de distintos ángulos.

Striker: (Con media sonrisa) Bueno, al menos me divertí con esto.

Hurry: (Con cara de satisfacción) Me agrado tanto esto que ni pienso cobrar por este trabajito.

Jade: (Con una sonrisa a lo Mona Lisa) Me hubieran dejado hablar con él,

Camaleón: Dame una copia de cada uno, seguro que al jefe le gustara verlo.

S.K.: Cuenta con ello...

Misty: Buena actuación de ambos.

S.K.: Fue estupendo tu acto.

Camaleón: Lo mismo digo...

S.K.: Bueno, mejor regresemos a la fiesta, no queremos perdernos de lo que queda... ¡Y yo quiero mas muffins!

El detective lanzo una carta y todos ingresaron por el portal, de regreso a la celebracion.

 **Fin de la parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi**

Mientras tanto en algunos juegos de la pelota. Holy Blade logró derribar de varios pelotazos, logrando unos adorables osos de peluche para Pleasure Wish e Infinity Wish, donde las dos yeguas aceptaron encantadas dichos peluches.

Mike Bluer junto con su esposa Apple Bloom, jugando al mismo juego, logró conseguir otro peluche para su esposa, donde la yegua encantada, le dio un beso a su marido.

Gunsmith tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme (y lo que le alcanzaba su cartera) para conseguir montones de peluches para todas y cada una de sus Gunsmith Battles, donde todas éstas estuvieron muy contentas de conseguir cada una su propio peluche y entre todas le inundaron de besos al alicornio marrón.

Silverwolf850 se acercó a una fuente para disfrutar de unas chocolatinas que había conseguido en el puesto (mucho antes de que Stellar se llevara al asalto toda la mercancía del puesto XDDD). Mientras disfrutaba de la chocolatinas, miraba al cielo y se quedó pensativo.

Silverwolf850: Cinco años...Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí mi primer capítulo en fanfiction. Jamás me imaginé que llegaría tan lejos.

Dawn: ¿Tanto te sorprende, amigo?

El lobo giró la cabeza y ahí vio a Dawn y a los otros destinianos.

Silverwolf850: Ah...Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal?

Pure: Bien, amigo. Disfrutando de la fiesta en tu honor.

Ultimate: Y viendo que chicas lindas se puede encontrar aquí.

Zola: Te noto muy pensativo, amigo ¿Algo te aflige?

Ante la pregunta de la cebra, el lobo mirando otra vez al cielo nocturno, se puso a comentar a sus amigos.

Silverwolf850: No exactamente. Simplemente me quedé pensando, que nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer tantos fanfics, sobre todo con mis personajes estrellas de la Patrulla Harmony. Primero fue Camino a la Venganza, que debo confesar que no es mi fanfic favorito aunque haya sido el primero que hice, aunque fue completamente necesario para hacer luego Camino a la Redención que fue como un reinicio para mi personaje. Luego hice la Patrulla Harmony que fue la continuación donde Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony van por el mundo realizando grandes obras y salvando al mundo del mal.

Spacial: Como todo un grupo de héroes ¿No, lobito?

Aparecía preguntando la fénix Spacial que venía volando por el cielo nocturno y se apoyó en un borde de la fuente. El lobo sonriendo, la contestó.

Silverwolf850: Pues si. En cierto modo, aquel fanfic no seguía un argumento o línea fija, era como una de esas series donde ocurren cualquier cosa sin demasiad continuidad salvo ciertos elementos. Luego fue Misión Corazón de Cristal donde ahí empezaban a enlazar historias donde podía ocurrir de todo, vamos.

Crimsom: Y luego fue el Renacer de los Celestes. Uno de tus fanfics más largos.

Comentaba el alicornio negro con alas de murciélago, que venía caminando donde estaban todos. El lobo soltando un suspiro de cansancio, le contestó.

Silverwolf850: Bufff...Sí...Madre mía...Ese sin fue el fanfic más largo que he hecho nunca. Con dicho fanfic hice por lo menos más de 200 capítulos, sin duda el record de fanfiction y que no me apetece nada volver a intentar un record así. Era el último fanfic que estuve repasando antes de volver a empezar a revisar mis anteriores fanfics. Madre mía, que pesado fue, capítulo por capítulo revisando que todo estuviera bien como cambiando elementos. Espero no tener que volver a repasarlo nunca, menuda pesadilla.

Comentaba el lobo sintiendo que se cansaba de golpe al recordar todo ello, para risa del grupo.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: Y luego de terminar ese fanfic, empezaste con Lucha por la Igualdad. Donde aprovechaste mi fanfic "El Secuestro de Twilight" para hacerlo.

Decía ahora el alicornio blanco con bigote al lobo. Silverwolf850 sonriendo a su amigo, le contestó.

Silverwolf850: Así es. Je, je, je. La verdad es que te agradezco enormemente que me dejaras los elementos y personajes de tu fanfic para hacer yo ese otro fanfic.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: A ti por usar mi fanfic como base para hacer es otro.

Contestaba el alicornio blanco, agradeciendo al lobo el usar a los personajes de su fanfic para que el lobo pudiera hacer su fanfic.

En un bar estaban Mega y Liliana con la hija del primero, éstos tomando unos refrescos mientras la pequeña se tomaba un chocolate con churros. Desde ahí observaban a varios de la Patrulla Harmony como Ocelot, Black Wing, Adelia, Vulcania y Eye Fox bailando, mientras Gizmo que estaba flotando, emitía unas luces de varios colores de discoteca. Con ellos estaban los Caballeros de la Realeza también bailando incluyendo Ember Paint.

Ember: ¡Superad esto, novatos!

Decía de forma presumida mientras hacía algunos movimientos tipo Capoeira.

Spacial venía volando donde se la unió Dark Cloud y ambos fénix adoptaron sus formas alicornios y se pusieron a bailar en la pista de baile.

Dark Cloud: No lo haces nada mal, nena.

Spacial: Tú tampoco lo haces mal, guapo.

Por unas calles, pasaba Crazy Axe junto con las Diablesas y las Viudas negras junto con un grupo de valkirias, realizando un animado y pegadizo baile denominada "Fen Dou - The Chinese Moskau (From Dschinghis Khan)" (Buscadlo en Youtube), donde todo el mundo las observaban y les animaba dicho baile.

Silverwolf850 se acercó a un bar para tomar algo.

Brodek: Mira tú. Si es el invitado de honor.

Brodek2: ¿Cómo lo llevas, compañero?

Brodek3: Lo estarás pasando dabuten.

El lobo al principio se sobresaltó al creer que veía triple, hasta que se percató de que en realidad cada uno de los Brodeks que había, provenían de un fanfic distinto cada uno. Ahí les comentó a éstos.

Silverwolf850: Pues sí. Lo estoy pasando genial.

White Wolf: Ya veo que lo estás disfrutando.

Oviblion: A mí me importa un rábano si es en su honor o no. Solo he venido aquí porque Derpy nos obligó a venir.

Comentaban ambos pegasos. Silverwolf850 riéndose, comentó.

Silverwolf850: Je, je, je. La verdad es que trabajar con vosotros dos en mi fanfic "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony" fue todo un placer. Fuisteis un excelente añadido para mi fanfic por aquel entonces.

White Wolf: Fue un honor que nos admitieras en aquel fanfic. Solo que una pregunta ¿A qué vino que nos añadierais precisamente a nosotros en tu fanfic, amigo?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Silverwolf850-ahí le contestó a éstos.

Silverwolf850: Eso se debe a que hace tiempo, leyendo los fanfics de mi amigo black-spyro, en un capítulo puso una escena donde comentabais que vosotros dos acabasteis en la dimensión de mis personajes de la Patrulla Harmony.

White Wolf: Cierto. Eso es verdad.

Oviblion: Odio reconocerlo, pero en cierto modo, disfruté de estar en ese mundo.

Silverwolf850: Sí. je, je, je. Y ahí no pude resistirme a añadiros en el fanfic que estaba haciendo entonces y así dar más sentido al fanfic de mi amigo. Y también aproveché para meter una versión de Lucia, o al menos su personalidad.

White Wolf: Lo que fue toda una sorpresa.

Oviblion: Para mí no lo fue. Si fue un incordio aguantar a esa dragona en vida, aguantar ahora una versión robótica de ella, ha sido un suplicio.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro, donde se podía confirmar que no le agradaba la dragona

Los tres Brodeks: Desde luego, que amargado eres, Oviblion.

Hablaron los tres Brodeks al unísono. Silverwolf850 y los dos pegasos, miraron raros a éstos.

Silverwolf850: Que raro se ve esto.

White Wolf: Dímelo a mí. Aun se me hace raro ver a estos tres juntos.

Oviblion: No te quejes. Al menos una versión de mí aparece en uno de sus fanfics.

Silverwolf850: Ah, sí. Donde en uno Brodek es un loco asesino buscado por la justicia. Sin duda un fanfic perturbador.

Comentaba el lobo, con cierto tono nervioso al recordar aquel perturbador fanfic.

White Wolf: La verdad, creo que hasta me siento afortunado de no salir en dicho fanfic.

Oviblion: Je, je, je. Gallina.

White Wolf: ¡Vete a la porra, Oviblion!

Oviblion: ¡No me da la gana, imbécil!

Ambos pegasos empezaron a discutir, mientras Silverwolf850 rotaba los ojos y los tres Brodeks se reían. Luego de tomar unas bebidas, el lobo se marchó de allí, dejando a los dos pegasos discutiendo por tonterías.

Sobre un escenario, estaba White Shield tocando una guitarra eléctrica una pegadiza música, mientras Ayi era el batería e Ice el guardián tocaba el piano eléctrico, mientras Adelia tocaba otra guitarra eléctrica. Todo ello bajo cientos de fans que los vitoreaban sin parar.

Silverwolf850 se acercó al grupo que tocaba la música, donde ahí se encontró con Draizen encarnado en Draigon.

Draizen: Hola, Silver ¿Cómo te va?

Silverwolf850: Estupendamente, amigo.

Draizen: Muchas felicidades por tu aniversario, y también porque mañana será también tu cumpleaños.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Je, je, je. La verdad es que jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos con mis fanfics. Conocí a gente que me ayudó con esto. Tu primo y tú también me echasteis una mano con ello y os agradezco que mencionarais a mis personajes varias veces en vuestros fanfics.

Draizen: A ti por dejarnos tu genial personaje, amigo.

Silverwolf850: Je, je, je. La verdad es que he conocido a mucha gente y luego estos a otros, donde sin darnos cuenta, formamos toda una gran piña de escritores y lectores.

Draizen: Es verdad. Parece mentira las cosas que han pasado desde entonces.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Como mi actual fanfic Amistad Multiuniversal, la de planes que tengo para entonces.

Draizen: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hace tal fanfic? Ya sabes. Donde intervienen personajes de otros fanfics.

Ante la pregunta, el lobo se lo pensó un momento y finalmente le contestó.

Silverwolf850: La verdad, es que en parte porque quería hacer un fanfic especial que nunca se hubiera visto en otros fanfics. Y también porque siempre quise saber como se verían mis personajes en los fanfics de mis amigos y autores favoritos. Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía en hacer el actual fanfic de Amistad Multiuniversal.

Shunk Kisaragi: ¿Y por qué ese título de Amistad Multiuniversal?

Preguntaba el pony detective que había escuchado la conversación y se acercaba al lobo y al alicornio. Ahí el lobo le contestó.

Silverwfol850: La verdad, es que desde hace tiempo quería buscar un título bueno, pero durante meses me volvía loco por encontrar un buen título que pegara con el tipo de fanfic. Así hasta que se me ocurrió el de Amistad Multiuniversal. Porque como mis personajes estrellas de la Patrulla Harmony viajan entre distintos universos conociendo gente y haciendo amistades con distintas gentes. Así que en cierto modo el título tiene sentido, ya que el grupo hace amistades con habitantes de otros universos.

Shunk Kisaragi: Ya veo. Tiene sentido.

Draigon: Otra pregunta ¿Qué te inspiró a convertir los que fue una vez el Escuadrón Mortal creados por Proto, en lo que son ahora?

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Es que pensé que podría convertir a un grupo de robots delincuentes en robots de la justicia, sería un argumento interesante. Si pasó con el Escuadrón Mortal original para luego convertirse en la Patrulla Harmony ¿Por qué no podrían ser éstos también? Me inspiré en algunos capítulos de la serie Iron Kid donde aparecía el personaje Shadow el robot ninja blanco, para crear los capítulos donde el Escuadrón Mortal se convertían en agentes del bien.

Draigon: Lo que fue un excelente añadido.

Silverwolf850: Sí. Je, je, je. Desde luego.

Silverwolf850 se despidió de sus amigos y continuo caminando por las calles, donde aun estaban siendo animadas por la buena música y los diversos juegos que había.

En los carros de choque, los ponis y otras razas se divertían conduciendo sus carros y chocándolos los unos contra los otros. Eyedragon estaba en un carro, pero no chocando contra otros, sino huyendo de una loca Reynadraki que lo estaba persiguiendo con otro carro con mirada de enamorada. Otra versión de Comet Galaxy estaba también tratando de huir en su carro de una loca Wisp con la misma mirada de enamorada.

Silverwolf850 se animó a subirse en un carro de choque y se divirtió por un rato, chocando unos con otros carros de los demás participantes. Luego de divertirse un rato, el lobo se bajó del carro y siguió su camino.

Al final el lobo se animó a subirse a una noria. Se subió en una plataforma, donde se subió también Zephyr Exe como su avatar cierva Velvet. También se subió Themoon1197. Una vez dentro, la noria empezó a moverse mientras la atracción empezó a girar.

Zephyr: Feliz aniversario, lobito.

La felicitaba la cierva al lobo.

Silverwolf850: Gracias, ciervita.

Themoon1197: Veo que disfrutas de tu aniversario, amigo.

Silverwolf850: Por supuesto que sí, amigo.

Zephyr: Es curioso que antes de hacer Vida de un Agente Espectro con tu OC príncipal Holy Blade, hicieras antes en su día otro fanfic de Holy Blade Agente Espectro.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Es que para entonces no estaba seguro si sería capaz de hacer un fanfic con mi OC principal que estuviera bien. Por eso hice primero un fanfic que en cierto modo actuara como historia paralela al fanfic de mi amigo Xingmao sobre la historia de Dawn y los destinianos. Un fanfic donde intervenían OCs de varios amigos.

Themoon1197: Y luego hiciste otro fanfic de Holy Blade ¿Cierto?

Silverwolf850: Así es. Luego de un tiempo hice otro fanfic con mi OC príncipal Holy Blade. Solo que le hice un poco diferente, ya que estaba un tanto cansado que todos vieran a mi OC Holy Blade como un casanova y todo eso...Supongo que mi antiguo fanfic Disfrute Personal OCs tiene algo de culpa sobre ello.

Comentaba el lobo recordando los problemas que tuvo con el fanfic mencionado, todo por culpa de gente que no les gustaba demasiado el clop y se metían con él, o simplemente por molestarle y fastidiarle. El lobo comprendió que el mundo siempre habría idiotas que criticarían sus trabajos no porque estuviera haciendo algo mal, sino simplemente por el hecho de molestarlo e incordiarlo. Ya tuvo que soportar comentarios de idiotas que se dedicaban a insultar sus fanfics por el mero placer de hacerlo, principalmente porque eran idiotas, o porque le tenían envidia porque sus fanfics les gustaba a gente y seguramente las de ellos casi a nadie.

Zephyr: Tú ni caso. Está claro que esa clase de gente son imbéciles totales que te tienen envidia.

Themoon1197: Eso es verdad.

Silverwolf850: Sí. je, je, je. Eso es verdad.

El grupo charlaba alegremente, hasta que finalmente la gran noria se paró y el grupo se paró. El lobo siguió paseando por la ciudad, tratando de disfrutar aun más de la fiesta.

Todo el mundo se divertía y se lo pasaban genial. Silverwolf850 recibió muchas felicidades por parte de sus amigos tanto en fanfiction como en otros sitios.

Ya llegaba el final de la fiesta, donde ahora quedaba el gran final.

Silverwolf850: Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido mis fanfics hasta el final.

Hablaba el lobo plateado sobre una plataforma y con un micrófono.

Draigon: ¡Eso siempre, Silverwolf850!

Gunsmith: ¡Te apoyamos al igual que tú nos apoyaste a nosotros!

Silverwolf850: Gracias, je, je, je. La verdad es que sin vuestro apoyo o ayuda, posiblemente no habría llegado tan lejos a mis fanfics. Gran parte os debo a vosotros que me inspirasteis con vuestro apoyo para hacer mis fanfics verdaderamente únicos, al igual que yo indirectamente inspiré a otros!

Zephyr: ¡Por supuesto, lobito!

Heron: ¡Eres una inspiración para todos, lobito!

Silverwolf850: Je, je, je. Gracias a todos. Os estoy eternamente agradecido a todos, por no solo por seguir mis fanfics como yo los vuestros, sino también por ser mis amigos y poder contar siempre con vosotros.

Luna Nueva: ¡Por supuesto, Silverwolf850!

Ignos: ¡Siempre puedes contar con nosotros!

Venuts: ¡Desde siempre!

Eyedragon: ¡Eso no lo duces!

Silverwolf850 se sentía emocionado no solo por la fiesta en sí, sino el de poder celebrarlo junto con todos sus amigos y seguidores que le dieron todo su apoyo incondicional como también su amistad.

Silverwolf850: ¡Atención, amigos! ¡Todos en posición para el gran final!

Silverwolf850 junto con todo el mundo, se colocaron como si fueran a sacarse entre todos una foto. Todos miraron a cámara y alzaron la voz al unísono.

Todos: ¡Feliz aniversario!

Dijeron todos a al unísono, a la vez que surgieron fuegos artificiales por el cielo nocturno y acto seguido se escuchó el sonido de una cámara sacando una foto.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias a todos mis amigos y seguidores que habéis seguido mis fanfics durante estos cinco años que llevo como escritor. Os lo agradezco muchísimo a todos por vuestro apoyo y ojala siga por varios años más con todo esto.

Agradecía el lobo plateado mirando a cámara con una amplia sonrisa, junto con todos sus amigos y seguidores.

Silverwolf850: Os deseo un feliz aniversario a todos los que leáis estas líneas. Muchas gracias a todos, queridos lectores.


End file.
